IF: FOR ORB'S SAKE RIGHT?
by Fuyu Aki
Summary: [POST GSD] They decide to move forward, to achieve their dream and their future. But what purpose they do it? Many mistakes in the past, for what reason? In the past human got punished because ate the forbidden fruit from the trees of life. Punished and exiled from the Garden and keep struggling to achieve their own garden and trees of life. And how about them? About their reason.


It has been a while since I posted something. I got a problem in RL and still trying to cope and move on from it. This year has been hard for me. Actually, for this story I tried to make a clear explanation about Athrun's purpose why he re-enlisted to ZAFT and what is ORB for him and also why Cagalli almost married Seiran and why she chose Athrun in the end again. Both of them hesitated in the series as we knew that well and I hope this little idea and inspiration of mine made it clear, maybe…just like my usual title it starts with IF. Oh and I also got inspired by Tamaki Nami song titled SANCTUARY but I think the title of the song won't match with the purpose of the story.

DISCLAIMER: Gundam Seed Destiny belongs to SUNRISE Corp

* * *

**IF: FOR ORB'S SAKE, RIGHT?**

**-SANCTUARY-**

Sudah bukan sebuah informasi yang dirahasiakan lagi mengenai hubungan Cagalli Yula Athha yang menjabat sebagai _Chief Representative_ United Emirates of ORB atau disingkat ORB Union, dengan Commander -yang dipromosikan menjadi _High Commander_ atau _Rear Admiral_\- ORB Defense Force Athrun Zala. Seusainya perang Messiah, Athrun memutuskan untuk menetap di ORB Union. Kedekatan mereka berdua pun sudah banyak disaksikan oleh orang-orang disekitar mereka dan untungnya mereka memaklumi hal tersebut.

Mungkin, untuk beberapa orang ada yang masih menggosipkannya khususnya status Athrun sebagai seorang Zala. Tidak sedikit yang menggosipkan pemuda beriris _emerald_ itu dengan topik pengambilan alih kekuasaan. Tidak ada yang perlu ditutupi dengan fakta bahwa almarhum Patrick Zala adalah dalang perang pada tahun 71 CE yang dikenal dengan Second Alliance-PLANT war atau disebut juga Second Bloody Valentine. Sebagian menggosipkan mengenai identitas Athrun sebagai Alex Dino. Dia dahulu dikenal sebagai _TOP Agent_ dari ORB Defense Force yang khusus ditugaskan langsung oleh Kisaka dan dan menjabat sebagai _Personal Bodyguard_ Cagalli dan memang Cagalli sendiri yang memerintahkan namun, mengapa sekarang Athrun muncul sebagai Zala. Oleh karena itu, _gossip_ mengenai ORB Union sangat memihak PLANTs pun tidak terelakkan juga.

Cagalli hanya mengerenyitkan dahinya ketika dia untuk kesekian kalinya melihat beberapa lembar surat yang Athrun terima. Athrun sering menerima beberapa lembar surat ancaman yang menurut Athrun hanya sebuah gertakan kecil dan dia tahu siapa yang melakukannya, paling-paling tentara yang masih pro dengan pola pikir Jona Roma Seiran. Namun Cagalli tidak, dia tidak bisa menerima hal itu dan sangat ingin 'menghabisi' orang yang mencari ulah dengannya dan Athrun.

_Mengapa mereka masih saja berpikiran pendek_, begitu pikir Cagalli.

Apabila dikaitkan dengan identitas Athrun, Cagalli sendiri tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena memang pada faktanya Athrun adalah seorang Zala dan dia adalah seseorang yang harus bisa memegang nama leluhurnya itu. Zala adalah identitas Athrun, Cagalli tahu benar itu. Dia tidak mungkin meminta Athrun mengganti namanya, karena Athrun adalah Athrun buat Cagalli. Sama halnya bagi Athrun, Cagalli adalah Cagalli. Cagalli Yula Athha adalah identitas Cagalli sekarang dan dia bukanlah seorang Hibiki. Cagalli yang Athrun kenal adalah Cagalli Yula Athha, bukan Cagalli Hibiki. Mereka berdua sangat paham hal itu dan saling menghargai dan menghormati keputusan masing-masing.

Tapi, omongan mengenai ORB memihak PLANTs sangat kelewatan. Apalagi ditambah dengan Cagalli kenal baik dengan sosok mediator PLANTs yang baru, Lacus Clyne serta high commander ZAFT terbaru, Kira Yamato. Sebelumnya mereka berdua adalah sosok yang sangat berpengaruh di ORB Union, khususnya Kira. Cagalli tetap memegang idealis keluarga Athha mengenai ORB Union dan baginya sosok Lacus di PLANTs dapat mempertahankan dan memperbaharui idealis PLANTs dan justru dapat mencapai masa depan yang mereka harapkan. Tapi hal itu bukan berarti Cagalli berat sebelah dan tidak memperhatikan apa yang harusnya dia lakukan. Dia membuat kerja sama dengan PLANTs tapi sesuai dengan porsinya. Tujuannya pun tidak lebih untuk mengakhiri gencatan senjata dan hal yang serupa akan dia lakukan dengan pihak OMNI Enforcer atau Earth Alliance. Untuk mudahnya urusan Lacus adalah urusan Lacus dan urusan Cagalli adalah urusan Cagalli. Sesederhana itu tapi masih saja ada yang terlalu mempermasalahkannya hingga melebih-lebihkan.

Hanya karena sebuah cincin -lagi- berbatu _emerald_ [3] hal sepele -masalah kenegaraan- ini kembali diungkit. Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi mengenai cincin baru yang tersematkan di jari kiri manis sang representative. Di tahun ke lima dia menjabat, sang **Red Flash** akhirnya melamarnya. Dengan bantuan beberapa orang lebih tepatnya. Masyarakat, khususnya para tentara dan anggota cabinet kembali dikejutkan. Menurut Cagalli hal ini terlalu lucu karena ketika dulu dia memakai cincin berbatu ruby yang diberikan oleh Athrun sama sekali tidak ada yang heboh bahkan menyadarinya, ya mungkin Jona pengecualian. Setelahnya, hanya para kru Archangel saja yang terus menerus menanyakan cincin tersebut, khususnya Lacus dan Miriallia. Cincin itu juga menjadi topik bahkan diungkit ke masalah kenegaraan.

"Kupikir kau sebaiknya mengambil sikap Ath," ucap Cagalli yang lebih terdengar khawatir walau nadanya terdengar kesal dan agak berapi-api. "Ini sudah kelewatan, bukankah ini sudah menginjak ranah privasi khususnya mengenai hubungan kita?" tambahnya.

"Kupikir tidak perlu, selama kau tidak mempermasalahkannya dan membahasnya di forum rapat kabinet atau apel pagi kemiliteran," jawab Athrun.

Cagalli lalu menatap Athrun dengan ekspresi datar. Dia tidak suka ketika Athrun menjawab seperti itu. Cagalli tahu Athrun menjawab seperti itu karena Cagalli juga tidak ingin dan tidak akan mengungkit hal yang sangat pribadi di rapat. Kecuali, kalau memang menjadi agenda di rapat tersebut. Athrun tahu benar hal itu. "Ath, sudah hampir enam bulan kau menjadi bahan pembicaraan bahkan media-"

"Biarkan toh lama-lama mereka akan bosan dengan sendirinya," potong Athrun. "Aku permisi dulu Cagalli, aku harus memperbaharui OS Justice," dan sang _Rear Admiral_ pun pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja sang _Representative_.

Cagalli hanya menghela napas dan melempar beberapa lembar kertas ke meja kerjanya. Dia lalu merebah dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke kursi kerjanya. Dia tahu Athrun kesal, dia tahu benar hal itu. Namun Athrun adalah Athrun yang selalu menyimpan dan menanggungnya sendiri. "Hhh….Athrun…apakah kau benar-benar masih kepikiran hal itu?"

* * *

Athrun sebenarnya marah dan kesal. Enam bulan bukan waktu yang sebentar dan dia juga setuju sebenarnya dengan pendapat Cagalli. Dia harus memiliki sikap. Tapi, dia berpikir selama yang diserang atau yang dipojokkan adalah dirinya dia tidak masalah asalkan orang-orang yang dia anggap penting terlindungi dan dalam kasus ini adalah Cagalli. Selama mereka -yang menyerang- hanya menyebut nama Athrun dan tidak membawa atau tidak menyebutkan Cagalli maka dia tidak masalah. Dia masih bisa menahannya dengan wajah _poker face_ andalannya. Namun kelihatannya sekarang berbeda.

Dari seluruh hal yang terjadi yang Athrun tahu semua masih mempertanyakan loyalitasnya. Hal tersebut sangatlah wajar mengingat diawal dia bukanlah penduduk ORB Union. Aneh bukan? Padahal ORB Union adalah Negara netral dan pasti akan memandang semua sama. Athrun menjadi pengecualian karena dia adalah seorang Zala -pastinya-, dia mantan militer ZAFT bahkan seorang RED COAT dan FAITH dan ZAFT juga pernah menyerang ORB Union, dan terakhir dia sempat menggunakan pseudonym Alex Dino selama di ORB Union serta kabur dari ZAFT dua kali. Hal tersebut berkesan seperti Athrun 'main-main', dia tidak memiliki loyalitas yang kuat, dia seorang pengecut, dan gosip-gosip aneh tersebut sudah sering terdengar di telinga Athrun.

Namun Athrun menahan itu semua. Selama orang-orang terdekatnya tidak jadi bahan omongan dia dapat menahan dan menerima cemoohan tersebut. Dia sudah terbiasa menjadi bahan omongan mau itu yang bagus atau yang jelek dia sudah pernah mengalaminya, oleh karena itu dia sudah kebal. Tapi tidak apabila menyangkut orang-orang yang dekat dengannya dan yang dia kenal dengan baik. Dia tidak suka apabila mereka dijelek-jelekkan atau dijadikan bahan omongan.

Puncaknya pun pada saat itu, ketika sedang diselenggarakannya pesta tahunan kemiliteran dengan beberapa tamu Negara dari PLANTs, Skandinavia, serta beberapa Negara yang bersekutu dengan ORB Union. Athrun kehilangan kontrolnya dengan memukul telak wajah salah satu tamu yang untungnya -mungkin- berasal dari ORB Union sehingga tidak ada masalah skala internasional yang terjadi. Walau gosip macam-macam pasti akan bermunculan pastinya.

_Pada saat pesta tersebut Athrun yang memakai seragam militer lengkap sedang mendampingi Kira yang samanya tampak gagah dengan seragam ZAFT berwarna putihnya. "Sebaiknya kau jangan sering macam-macam dengan Yzak Kira, kudengar dia itu diam-diam fans Lacus dan rumornya punya grup fans tersendiri," ucap Athrun datar setengah bercanda._

_Kira tampak cukup terkejut Athrun percaya dengan gosip kalengan seperti itu, "Kau dapat rumor dari mana Ath? Kelihatannya seprti rumor yang digunakan untuk membuat Joule-san naik darah saja..haha…."_

_Athrun tertawa, "Dearka yang memberitahu tapi itu ketika aku masih bergabung di sana dan masih menjadi seorang siswa di akademi, aku tidak mendengar langsung tapi setelah orang-orang tahu aku tunangan Lacus Clyne pada saat itu, tidak sampai hitungan, esoknya sudah banyak rumor-rumor aneh beredar dan fans club itu salah satunya."_

"_Hahaha…," Kira hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan suara dan tawa datar._

_Tatapan mereka pun terarah pada dua sosok wanita yang sedang menyampaikan sambutan di podium kecil tidak jauh dari balkon tempat mereka berdua berdiri dan menikmati minuman berkadar alkhol rendah. "Kau tidak apa tidak ada disana? Kalian ini tamunya loh," ucap Athrun._

_Kira tersenyum, "Hahnenfuss-san serta Joule-san yang memegang komando untuk keamanan. Aku diminta mereka untuk menikmati saat-saat di ORB Union."_

"_Wah mereka sungguh pengertian," ucap Athrun takjub yang mungkin terdengar sedikit menyindir atau mengejek._

"_Kau sendiri dengan Cagalli bagaimana?" balas Kira bertanya balik, "Kuharap cincin yang kau sematkan di jarinya sekarang bukan hanya hiasan atau untuk memberikan luka hati lainnya, Ath," tambah Kira yang justru terdengar seperti ancaman._

"_Ya tentunya-"_

"_Ah, pasti Representative Athha tahun depan akan lebih menitikberatkan pada kerja sama dengan PLANTs. Dia sangat memihak PLANTs kau tahu? Apalagi tunangannya itu yang ternyata seorang Zala."_

_Belum sempat Athrun meneruskan kalimatnya, baik dia dan Kira tidak sengaja mencuri dengar seseorang yang kelihatannya menjelekkan Cagalli. Baik Athrun dan Kira menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat beberapa orang petinggi militer ORB Defense Force yang Athrun kenal dan Athrun tahu kalau mereka adalah beberapa yang tidak suka dengan kebijakan Cagalli dan juga posisi Athrun._

"_Aku bingung apa yang direncanakan oleh Representative Athha dengan memiliki tunangan seorang Zala? Pemuda itu memiliki histori yang buruk. Dia mengkhianati PLANTs dan kemudian menyamar sebagai TOP Agent untuk menjual informasi pada ZAFT. Kau tahu bukan? Kalau dia kembali ke ZAFT ketika Junius Seven jatuh ke bumi. Sudah jelas dia menunggu kesempatan bumi kacau untuk meninggalkan ORB Union dan kembali lagi ke ZAFT tapi lalu tiba-tiba dia kembali lagi ke ORB Union."_

_Sudah tidak aneh banyak rumor mengenai keberadaan Athrun. Setelah perang Messiah selesai ada saja gosip yang mengatakan kalau Athrun adalah mata-mata ZAFT ketika dia menjadi Alex Dino. "Athrun?" Kira terdengar khawatir karena Athrun jelas-jelas dijelek-jelekkan namun pemuda yang tengah dibicarakan hanya diam dan terus mendengarkan. Kelihatannya dia mencari saat yang tepat kapan untuk menegur kumpulan perwira tersebut._

"_Huh, pemuda itu kembali ke ORB Union meminta perlindungan Representative. Sangat pengecut bukan? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dilihat oleh Representative. Apakah selera Representative Athha serendah itu sampai rela memberikan dirinya dan membiarkan dirinya luluh ke dalam pelukan seorang pengecut macam Zala? Kelihatannya Seiran masih lebih baik, setidaknya dia tahu dia ada dimana."_

"_Hey jaga omonganmu!"_

"_Representative Athha memang masih sangat muda dan dia mengemban posisi Chief Representative karena masih ada program dari almarhum Uzumi-sama yang bekum selesai."_

"_Menebus dosa Ayahnya lebih tepatnya?"_

"_HEI!"_

"_Biar saja tidak ada yang dengar toh kupikir lebih baik Representative dengan perwira ORB Defense Force yang lain daripada dengan Zala. Natural dan Coordinator yang memiliki sudut pandang yang berbeda dari awal tidak akan bisa bersatu, Apalagi dia seorang Zala, apakah kedepannya Athha ini akan berganti menjadi Zala? Apakah idealis ORB Union yang sering dielu-elukan oleh Representative Athha hanya sebuah bualan karena sudah dicuci otak oleh Zala? Kasihan sekali almarhum Uzumi-sama, masa depan Negara ini jadi tidak jelas. Atau jangan-jangan….,"_

"_Jangan-jangan?"_

"_Sang Representative sudah 'memberikan' segalanya pada Zala termasuk 'itu' mungkin? Dia juga seorang gadis yang menarik bahkan seperti hari ini dengan dressnya itu kuyakin sangat menarik perhatian para pria dengan tubuh indahnya itu. Tapi mengenai hubungannya dengan Zala, kudengar mereka tinggal berdua sebelum ini jadi wajar saja bila-"_

_BAM_

"_ATHRUN!"_

_Tanpa membiarkan perwira itu melanjutkan kalimatnya dan tanpa mempedulikan kalau sekarang sedang acara penting Athrun segera menarik kerah pria itu dan membanting pria itu. Mengakhiri kegiatan diskusi para perwira yang ternyata biang gosip itu. Semua orang terkejut termasuk Kira, bahkan Cagalli dan Lacus juga. Seluruh keamanan segera mencoba menarik pemuda Zala itu yang kelihatannya sudah termakan api emosi. Yzak hanya bisa menutup wajahnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat betapa sulitnya Athrun dikendalikan apabila sudah berkaitan dengan emosi. _

Acara terpaksa ditunda selama beberapa jam dikarenakan kejadian yang mengejutkan tersebut. Baik Cagalli dan Lacus langsung menghentikan sambutan mereka ketika mendengar suara Kira dan segera melihat ke arah sumber suara. Begitu melihat Athrun yang kehilangan kendali, Cagalli segera turun dari podium dan menghampiri tenpat keributan terjadi. Kira dibantu oleh Dearka dan Mwu berhasil melerai dan menarik Athrun. Cagalli pun mengikuti para pemuda tersebut.

Namun sebelum itu dia melihat perwira yang menjadi sasaran serangan Athrun. Perwira tersebut terlihat menyedihkan, wajahnya penuh lebam, giginya patah dan bibirnya sobek. Bahkan perwira itu menangis sambil berteriak, "MONSTER KAU ZALA! KAU TIDAK PANTAS ADA DISINI! DARAHMU DARAH PENDOSA! PEMBUNUH! PENGHANCUR UMAT MANUSIA!" Mendengar hal itu Cagalli menjadi semakin khawatir. Dia khawatir mengenai apa yang Athrun rasakan dan pikirkan. Apa yang membuat pemuda beriris _emerald_ itu hilang kendali sampai membuat wajah seorang perwira hampir hancur.

* * *

"Ouch!" Athrun meringsi ketika sebuah handuk basah membasahi luka sayatan di pipinya. Di tengah pertengkaran tiba-tiba itu, perwira -banyak omong- itu juga sempat menyerang balik tapi Athrun sebagai Coordinator dan mantan tentara elit sudah pasti lebih unggul.

"Hanya luka sayatan akibat cakaran tapi kau meringis?" ucap Cagalli sambil membersihkan luka Athrun. "Kau tidak lihat wajah orang yang kau serang? Ku yakin dia harus menjalani operasi plastik," lanjutnya dan nada bicaranya terdengar sebal dan kesal.

Sekarang baik Athrun dan Cagalli serta orang-orang yang dekat dengan mereka, Kira, Lacus, Yzak, Shiho, Dearka, Mwu, Murrue, dan juga Shinn ada di ruang istirahat khusus VIP. Athrun dan Cagalli duduk di sofa dengan Cagalli sibuk membersihkan dan mengobati luka Athrun. Mereka yang ada di ruangan penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Lacus melirik ke arah Kira dan melihat wajah keras Kira. "Kira, apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Lacus.

Kira menghela napas dan menelan ludah, dia tidak siap karena baiknya Athrun yang bicara. Namun Kira yakin kalau Athrun yang diminta untuk menceritakan, dia tidak akan cerita dan lebih memilih diam. Jadi, Kira sebaikya bercerita untuk memancing Athrun sehingga pemuda itu mau tidak mau harus cerita.

"Kudengar mereka menjelek-jelekkan Zala," ucap Yzak, "_Housenka_ meminta beberapa keterangan dari tentara yang berjaga khawatir ada topik yang terkait dengan Mediator Clyne mengingat Zala disini memiliki hubungan khusus, dulu."

"Iya awalnya aku sedang mengobrol santai dengan Athrun tapi kemudian kami mendengar sekelompok perwira ORB Defense Force ini sedang membicarakan suatu hal dan itu mengenai Athrun dan juga kau Cagalli," jelas Kira.

"Aku?" Cagalli cukup terkejut sedangkan Athrun memilih untuk diam namun Kira tahu kalau Athrun tidak suka apabila topik ini dibicarakan di forum dengan banyak orang seperti ini walau mereka saling kenal. "Apa yang mereka katakan?" tanya Cagalli.

"Emmm….mereka…," Kira terlihat enggan untuk bicara karena pasti Athrun tidak akan suka, "Mereka mengatakan kalau Athha memihak ZAFT dan masa depan ORB Union akan seperti PLANTs apabila nanti Zala memegang kendali," ucap Kira. _Maaf Athrun…_batinnya.

"Apa!? Rumor macam apa-"

Belum sempat Cagalli menyelesaikan kalimatnya Athrun berdiri dan segera pergi menuju kamar mandi dan membanting pintunya. Semua terdiam dan hanya bisa melihat pintu yang tertutup itu dengan perasaan yang beragam, khawatir, kaget, sedih, dan terkejut.

"Wow, baru kali ini kulihat Athrun marah besar sekali," ujar Dearka sambil menyikut Shinn sedikit.

"Kau menyindirku Komandan Elsman?" celetuk Shinn mengingat dia pernah menjadi korban amarah Athrun dengan mendapat tamparan serta pukulan telak tepat di wajah dari Athrun.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita pergi, kalau dilihat dari sikapnya kelihatannya dia tidak ingin banyak orang mendengarnya," ujar Mwu yang lalu melirik ke arah Kira, "Bukankah begitu, _bouzu_?"

Kira mengangguk, "Iya, ada baiknya kita biarkan saja dahulu. Tapi, Cagalli kuminta kau menemaninya karena kelihatannya dia memang butuh teman untuk cerita tapi kelihatannya kami bukan orang yang tepat," tambahnya dan Cagalli tanpa diminta segera mengangguk mengiyakan.

"_Yare yare_…," ujar Dearka sambil meninggalkan ruangan diikuti oleh Shinn, Yzak, dan Shiho.

Tanpa basa-basi semuanya pun meninggalkan ruangan dan meninggalkan Cagalli seorang diri. Cagalli lalu menoleh ke arah pintu kamar mandi. "Hhh…," dia menghela napas, berharap Athrun tidak bertindak bodoh dan alasan dia bersikap seperti ini dikarenakan suatu hal yang dapat dimengerti.

"Lalu apa kau marah Kira?" tanya Lacus kepada Kira. Setelah mereka keluar dari ruangan VIP mereka semua memutuskan kembali ke aula dan melanjutkan acara yang tertunda. Sepanjang jalan menuju aula Kira menceritakan apa yang dia dan Athrun dengar kepada Lacus. Lacus bertanya mengenai perasaan Kira karena yang dijelek-jelekkan adalah sahabat dan saudara kandungnya sendiri.

Kira menggigit bibir, "Sebenarnya aku marah. Bagaimana aku tidak kesal apabila saudariku dilecehkan dan dibicarakan seperti wanita murahan serta sahabatku juga dijelek-jelekkan. Dibalik sikap serampangannya Cagalli tahu benar mengenai kehormatan wanita dan Athrun adalah orang yang sangat tahu bagaimana memperlakukan wanita. Sangat kurang ajar apabila mereka membicarakan Athrun dan Cagalli seperti itu," jelas Kira. "Aku yang tahu fakta dan kejadian yang sebenarnya hanya bisa diam karena ingat kalau Athrun dan Cagalli tidak ingin memperkeruh suasana dan tidak ingin aku terlibat masalah mereka aku bisa lihat itu. Tadinya aku juga sudah ingin menghajarnya juga tidak peduli aku Komandan di ZAFT dan berseragam putih tapi tidak kusangka Athrun sudah mengambil langkah lebih dulu."

Lacus hanya bisa sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan wajahnya terlihat sedih. Dia lalu mempererat tangannya yang melingkar di salah satu lengan Kira, "Kuberharap baik Athrun dan Cagalli-san bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka." Kira hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan mengiyakan sebelum akhirnya mereka memasuki aula dan ikut berdansa dengan tamu yang lain.

* * *

"Athrun?" Cagalli mengetuk pelan pintu kamar mandi tempat Athrun mengurung diri. Sudah sekitar lima belas menit Athrun mengurung diri dan Cagalli pikir itu sudah cukup untuk Athrun berdiam diri dan mungkin apabila lebih dari itu akan berbahaya untuknya dan Cagalli justru akan semakin khawatir. Namun, tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda bersurai _blue navy_ itu, "Ath?"

Akhirnya Cagalli mengambil inisiatif dengan memutar kenop pintu tersebut yang ternyata tidak terkunci, namun betapa terkejutnya Cagalli karena melihat Athrun terduduk di bawah pancuran air yang mengalir deras dari shower. "ATHRUN!" Cagalli segera menarik handuk dari rak dan segera menghampiri Athrun menarik pemuda itu dari dalam shower, sungguh konyol.

"Apa-apaan kau ini!? Apakah kau tidak lihat kalau kau jadi basah kuyup!? Kenapa kau bertindak tidak masuk akal begini!?" seru Cagalli kesal yang menghujani Athrun dengan rentetan pertanyaan dan mengeringkan rambut pemuda itu. Namun lagi-lagi, tidak ada jawaban apapun dari Athrun, Cagalli menghela napas. "Ath, kumohon katakanlah sesuatu. Jangan diamkan aku seperti ini, kau membuatku khawatir akhir-akhir ini kau tahu itu?" tanya Cagalli yang duduk berjongkok sehingga dapat melihat wajah Athrun yang menunduk. "Hey….," Cagalli lalu menangkup wajah Athrun dengan kedua tangannya.

Athrun merespon, dia meraih salah satu tangan Cagalli dan membelainya dengan lembut. "Athrun kau mau menceritakannya?" pinta Cagalli.

"Kalau aku boleh membahas seluruh hal mengenai hubungan kita, mengapa kau menaruh perhatian padaku Cagalli? Mengapa kau memilihku dan mengapa aku memilihmu?" tanya Athrun. Tatapannya tidak lepas pada sang _Goddess of Victory_ yang berada disampingnya. "Kau bisa lihat kalau loyalitasku sangat dipertanyakan."

"Perwira tadi, dia tidak sengaja mengucapkan beberapa hal yang tidak sopan mengenaimu dan aku marah, aku rasa hal itu sangat tidak pantas dia ucapkan. Aku tanpa berpikir panjang segera menghajarnya," ucap Athrun. Namun Cagalli tidak merespon dan Athrun yakin Cagalli menunggu Athrun melanjutkan ceritanya, Athrun tahu itu. "Lalu dia sempat menyinggung kalau ORB Union tidak akan memiliki masa depan apabila seorang Zala memegang kendali."

Cagalli menggigit bibir, Athrun bukanlah pemuda yang menyukai berbagai macam alasan. Dia hanya memerlukan suatu jawaban dan itu adalah jawaban yang pasti. Kalau dipikir-pikir Cagalli juga heran mengapa dia menaruh hati pada pemuda yang ada disampingnya ini. Apakah ketika dia memberikan kalung hawmea? Atau justru ketika dia mengobati luka pemuda itu ketika pertemuan pertama mereka. Atau sangat jauh sebelum itu, yaitu ketika mereka saling menodongkan pistol. Cagalli tidak tahu tapi satu hal yang pasti adalah dia tidak bisa membayangkan siapa-siapa disisinya kecuali Athrun pemuda yang ada disampingnya sekarang.

Tapi kalau dipikir, mengapa harus seorang Coordinator? Sudah jelas kalau Cagalli tidak mempermasalahkannya. Tapi, mengapa harus dari seseorang yang berbeda dan bahkan dari pihak yang berseberangan dengannya. Sungguh bisa menghasilkan banyak rumor apabila dia sebagai negarawan dari Negara netral menaruh hati pada pihak tertentu. Mungkin yang harus dipertanyakan adalah, mengapa harus seseorang yang takdirnya pernah ditentukan atau memang sudah ditentukan sejak lahir? Apakah dia ingin mempermainkan takdir Tuhan. Tapi bukankah setiap orang selalu bilang jodoh tidak ada yang tahu. Entah kontrak apa yang sudah disetujui oleh Cagalli dengan Tuhan sebelum dia dilahirkan. Dia sangat ingin tertawa tapi, jawabannya sangatlah sederhana.

Sebenarnya hal ini sudah sangat sering dibahas, bahkan ketika mereka bertengkar pun topik mengenai krisis identitas ini sudah sangat sering dibicarakan. Memang, pasti akan terus muncul berbagai pertanyaan namun Cagalli agak kurang suka apalagi ketika dia sudah memutuskan untuk serius dengan Athrun akhirnya. Dia benar-benar sangat ingin menghajar perwira yang sudah mencari masalah dengan Athrun dan juga dengannya secara tidak langsung. Namun kelihatannya hal itu peril dikesampingkan dahulu karena kondisi Athrun jauh lebih penting.

Cagalli lalu memeluk Athrun dan membuka mulutnya, "Sama seperti bagaimana kau mau mempertahankan hubungan denganku, alasannya karena kau adalah Athrun."

"Kalau orang bilang takdir jodoh dikaitkan dengan benang merah yang tidak terlihat mungkin memang kau adalah orang yang terhubung denganku. Ketika bertemu denganmu aku awalnya hanya menganggap dirimu sebagai seorang tentara ZAFT yang hanya ingin melindungi negaranya. Kita hampir saling bunuh mungkin saat itu. Aku takut tapi aku agak penasaran denganmu. Kubilang agak karena perhatianku dahulu tertuju pada Kira."

"Tapi saat itu aku belum tahu kalau Kira dan aku adalah saudara kandung," sergah Cagalli.

Athrun kembali tersenyum, "Ya aku tahu Cagalli."

"Namun setelah itu aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menarik dari dirimu. Kau sangat penting dan sangat berharga bagiku tapi aku masih belum bisa mengartikannya. Apa karena kau sahabat Kira? Apa karena kau selalu terluka setiap bertemu di momen yang penting denganku? Apa karena aku pernah memberikan kalung hawmea padamu? Aku tidak tahu tapi yang kutahu ada sesuatu darimu yang menarikku dan aku hanya mengikuti intuisiku. Aku menyadarinya itu karena kau adalah Athrun."

"Dibalik sosokmu yang dielu-elukan banyak orang termasuk Kira, kau dikenal sebagai sosok yang sangat dewasa dan jenius dan sulit untuk didekati ternyata kau hanya manusia biasa. Kau bisa ceroboh, kau bisa menangis, kau mengkhawatirkan banyak hal, kau bisa sedih, kau bisa marah dan aku selalu dapat melihat sisi itu darimu. Kau bagaikan buku yang selalu bisa kubaca setiap lembarnya dengan mudah. Dan kau bisa runtuh dengan mudahnya sehingga selalu mengambil jalan tercepat."

"Hah?"

"Kau ingat betapa khawatirnya aku ketika kau berniat menghancurkan Mobile Suit-mu itu, Justice?"

"Ah ya…."

Cagalli tersenyum, "Saat itu perasaanku sangat kacau aku khawatir kau akan melakukan hal bodoh yang itu sudah jelas sekali terdengar dari kata-katamu. Dari saat itu hingga sekarang, yang kutahu kalau aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu, kau membuat banyak orang khawatir kau tahu itu?"

Athrun tertawa pelan, "Yang kutahu hanya kau yang berani menegurku dan memarahiku habis-habisan sambil menangis."

Cagalli memukul pelan dada bidang Athrun, sebuah pukulan penuh canda. "Setelah itu, aku kembali ke ORB menanggung tanggung jawab sebagai representative dan saat itu kalian khususnya kau, ada disetiap rencana kerjaku dan hidupku."

"Hm?"

"Aku merasa tidak adil apabila kalian yang sudah berjasa untuk dunia hanya diremehkan begitu saja. Aku paham kalau kalian ingin memposisikan diri low-profile dan hidup tenang dan damai setelah mengalami kejadian yang tidak pantas kita alami saat itu. Namun, aku juga ingin kalian terjaga dan terlindungi dengan baik. Kalian adalah pahlawan yang berhak untuk hidup layaknya manusia biasa. Kalian bukan alat ketika perang terjadi dan maju ke medan perang untuk menghentikannya."

"Dirimu kembali ke ZAFT pada saat itu, demi ORB kan?" tanya Cagalli.

"Dan dirimu juga secara terpaksa menyetujui kerja sama dengan Federasi Atlantik hingga berencana untuk menikah dengan Jona Roma Seiran, itu juga demi ORB bukan?" tanya Athrun.

Keduanya hanya diam, topik yang mereka utarakan sebenarnya sudah merupakan sebuah topik yang sudah tidak perlu diungkit. Topik yang semestinya sudah tutup buku. Sudah terkunci oleh sebuah gembok. Semenjak sudah disematkannya cincin _Emerald_ di jari manis tangan kiri Cagalli dan cincin signet keluarga Zala yang Athrun simpan karena dia belum memakainya, semua sudah selesai. Mungkin terdengar bodoh karena mereka berdua mengungkit kembali topik ini. Tapi, baik Athrun dan Cagalli butuh kepastian dan kejelasan untuk apa yang akan mereka hadapi di masa depan apalagi akibat dari mulut-mulut disekitar mereka. Mereka berdua adalah tokoh penting -khususnya Cagalli- dan mereka paham betul kalau mereka salah bertindak maka akan terjadi masalah yang sangat besar.

"Apakah ini berarti, aku ada di setiap rencana hidupmu?" tanya Cagalli dengan nada yang cukup ragu karena terdengar seakan-akan dia berharap lebih mengenai hubungannya dengan Athrun. Dia tidak ingin terburu-buru karena banyak yang harus mereka kerjakan bahkan ketika sekarang status hubungan mereka sudah jelas, Cagalli dan Athrun masih tetap tidak ingin terburu-buru.

Athrun mengangguk pelan, "Pada saat itu, kau tahu dengan sangat jelas kalau aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak disisimu. Baik sebagai Alex Dino ataupun sebagai Athrun Zala. Aku melihat kau yang berjuang dengan gigih mempertahankan perdamaian dan mencegah perang terjadi lagi, aku iri. Kau mati-matian mencoba melindungi apa yang sudah kita perjuangkan namun aku dilain sisi tidak bisa berbuat banyak Kau ingat aku pernah berkata kalau aku seperti berlindung di balik punggung seorang gadis yang sudah memegang tanggung jawab penting diusianya yang masih sangat muda?"

"Ath…"

"Alasan aku kembali ke ZAFT karena sederhananya aku ingin perang tidak terjadi apalagi kau tahu sekali kalau saat itu banyak orang yang masih terbayang-bayang dengan sosok ayahku. Walaupun yaaa, konflik tidak bisa dihindari, ada perang kecil yang terjadi. Ya setidaknya pada saat itu aku mencoba jangan sampai terjadi perang skala besar. Disamping itu, dengan aku kembali berada dipihak yang berseberangan denganmu aku dapat mencegah ORB Union terlibat."

"Maksudmu kau dapat kekuatan untuk dapat mencegah ZAFT berkonflik dengan ORB Union?"

"Yaa mungkin sederhananya yang kuharapkan demikian," ucap Athrun.

"Oleh karena itu, kau marah ketika aku dan Kira muncul di medan perang?"

"Tindakan kalian sangat gegabah dan sangat bodoh saat itu. Tapi kalau kalian tidak muncul mungkin otakku tidak akan berpikir mengenai rencana lain Chairman saat itu."

"Jadi sebenarnya apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan saat itu? Niatku adalah menyuruh tentara ORB Union untuk mundur. Tidak peduli akhirnya aku harus menghancurkan Earth Alliance ataupun ZAFT."

Athrun tersenyum, tipikal Cagalli dan juga Kira. Pertama putuskan lalu lakukan. Seperti yang dikatakan Lacus. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur saat itu. Tidak mungkin Cagalli kembali dengan menggunakan cara yang diplomatis dan berdiskusi. Mengintervensi sesungguhnya adalah cara yang tepat tapi tidak ketika komandonya dipegang oleh orang yang tidak tahu kehormatan dan idealis ORB Union, Jona Roma Seiran. Karena si bodoh itu -kata Athrun- Cagalli dan Kira menjadi kesulitan. Tapi bisa saja karena Seiran sangat memihak pihak aliansi dan cara pandang terhadap mempertahankan idealis ORB Union, berbeda dengan Cagalli. Mereka berusaha melindungi Negara yang mereka cintai dengan caranya sendiri.

"Perang bukan tempatmu Cagalli. Bahkan bukan tempat Kira dan tempat Lacus. Aku ingin melindungi tempat yang memang sudah mati-matian kau lindungi."

"Perang juga bukan tempatmu, kau terlalu baik," balas Cagalli.

"Lalu kau menikah saat itu demi ORB juga kan?" pertanyaan itu kembali terucap dari mulut Athrun.

Cagalli ingin rasanya memukul Athrun karena kembali mengungkit salah satu sikapnya yang konyol dan merupakan suatu keputusan yang bodoh menurut Kira. Namun dia hanya tertawa kecil, "Pada saat itu kupikir itu adalah yang terbaik. Aku tidak ingin ORB menjadi lautan api lagi, aku tidak ingin perang berkecamuk lagi, dan aku…..aku…..," Cagalli kehabisan kata-kata karena menurutnya alasan yang dikemukakannya tidak se-_noble_ Athrun. Namun yang membuat Cagalli nyaman, Athrun paham karena sebelum Athrun memasuki kehidupan Cagalli buat Cagalli ORB Union adalah segalanya. ORB Union adalah tempat Cagalli dibesarkan. ORB Union sudah menjadi identitas gadis itu. Athrun tidak mungkin langsung mengubah dan menarik gadis itu menjauh dari dunianya. Walau pada perang beberapa waktu lalu Athrun dan Cagalli sangat gegabah yang dibuktikan dan disaksikan oleh cincin berbatu ruby.

"Lalu, kalau aku boleh tahu kenapa harus aku?" tanya Cagalli. "Aku tidak terima kalau menjawab kalau aku berbeda dengan Lacus karena justru pada perang lalu kau dekat dengan beberapa wanita seperti Lunamaria, Meyrin, dan bahkan Meer. Mereka bisa memberikan apa yang tak bisa kuberikan dan kau tahu itu apa."

Kali ini giliran Athrun yang tertawa, "Aku juga tidak tahu kapan kau mulai memenuhi pikiranku. Apakah saat kita pertama kali bertemu? Mungkin karena kau memiliki pola pikir yang menarik. Bahkan entah mengapa setelah kau mengintervensi komunikasi dengan ORB Union, entah mengapa aku cukup kaget kalau kau ternyata adalah seorang putri."

"Kau dengan ketangguhanmu. Awalnya kupikir kau hanya gadis serampangan dengan pola pikir yang idealis mengenai perdamaian. Kau bersikukuh mengenai perdamaian. Ingat kau tidak bilang kalau kau dari ORB."

"Kau bertanya apakah aku dari pihak Earth Alliance. Kau tidak bertanya tentang ORB," ucap Cagalli dan Athrun tertawa. Betul sekali karena Athrun tidak menanyakan tentang ORB Union. Bahkan tidak curiga ketika gadis itu bilang dia ada di Heliopolis. Dia berpikir gadis ini hanyalah seorang gerilyawan.

"Kau wanita yang mengagumkan. Namun di waktu yang sama, kau juga hanyalah wanita biasa. Melihat sosokmu yang tangguh tapi aku bisa melihat sisi lemahmu, sisi yang normalmu yang hanya disadari oleh orang-orang tertentu. Bahkan mungkin Kira tidak bisa melihatnya. Kau menangis ketika Uzumi-sama meninggal, kau tegar ketika aku menangis karena Ayahku meninggal, kau menangis ketika aku hendak bertindak bodoh. Kau menangis ketika aku terluka parah. Terlalu banyak hal yang kau perlihatkan padaku sehingga aku menjadi tertarik denganmu," jelas Athrun.

"Hanya karena aku gampang menangis ketika bersamamu?"

Athrun tertawa, "Tidak, namun sikapmu dan sifatmu yang apa adanya itu seperti menarikku. Kau selalu membuatku nyaman, kau menghiburku ketika aku sedih, kau memarahiku ketika aku salah, kau menepati janjimu ketika aku tak bisa, masih banyak hal tapi itu semua karena kau adalah Cagalli," jelas Athrun lagi.

Mereka berdua tertawa. "Kita sudah terlalu sering membicarakan hal ini bukan?" tanya Cagalli. Dia hanya bisa meneruskannya seperti itu karena dia tahu, Athrun paham mengenai ORB, Cagalli, dan juga dirinya berada dimana dulu, saat itu, dan sekarang.

Athrun hanya mengangguk iya, entah sudah keberapa kali mereka terus menerus berdiskusi, berdebat, bahkan bertengkar mengenai perkara ini namun mereka ingin memperjuangkannya. Walau mereka sempat meragukannya namun sekarang mereka memutuskan untuk memperjuangkannya. Demi diri mereka sendiri dan juga masa depan dunia, ORB Union khususnya mungkin untuk saat ini.

"Lebih baik kau sekarang ganti pakaianmu karena seragammu basah. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit. Aku akan panggilkan Kisaka untuk bawakan baju ganti. Sekarang kau pakai saja bath robe," ucap Cagalli sambil melepas pelukannya dan segera menuju telepon.

* * *

Sekarang disinilah mereka berada, di ruangan VIP meninggalkan acara penting padahal mereka adalah tuan rumah acara itu. Mereka membiarkannya dan menghabiskan waktu duduk santai sambil diiringi musik dansa yang cukup kencang hingga terdengar ke ruangan tersebut. Cagalli bersender di bahu Athrun dan Athrun merangkul Cagalli. Sambil menyampirkan sebuah robe. "Athrun?"

"Kau pasti kedinginan," ucap Athrun, Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Cagalli sangat cantik, long dress dengan model strapless yang dikenakannya menunjukkan lekukan tubuhnya dan warna hijau tuanya membuat Cagalli sangat dewasa dan mempesona. Wajar apabila banyak kaum pria yang memperhatikannya. Tapi tidak mungkin Athrun meributkannya. Cagalli hanya melakukan tugasnya untuk memberikan kesan yang baik. Hanya pria hidung belang yang tidak tahu self-control saja yang berpikiran seperti itu. Walau Athrun akui dia juga harus mengontrol dirinya tapi dia adalah seorang gentleman.

"Apakah kita perlu melakukan _press conference_?" tanya Cagalli sambil memainkan cincin yang tersematkan di jari manis tangan kirinya.

"Mengenai aku memukul perwira itu?"

Cagalli tertawa, "Bukan. Tapi mengenai hubungan kita. Dari obrolan barusan aku merasa baik kau dan aku….kita masih ragu apakah dunia bisa menerima kita," ucap Cagalli. "Kalau dunia ini tidak menerima kita, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Athrun diam sebentar dan berpikir, "Mungkin aku terpaksa harus menculikmu. Suatu hal yang seharusnya sudah kulakukan dahulu ketika kau menikahi Seiran."

Cagalli tertawa lagi, "Bisa tidak kau tidak mengungkit hal itu karena seakan-akan aku membuat kesalahan yang sangat fatal sekali." Athrun hanya membalasnya dengan tawa dan kecupan kecil di pipi.

"Mengapa kau bisa yakin kalau ORB Union adalah tempatmu?" tanya Cagalli.

Athrun tertawa, dia dan Cagalli benar-benar memiliki hobi yang aneh. Saling bertukar pikiran dengan sebuah obrolan yang mungkin akan berputar-putar kemana-mana. "Mungkin lebih tepatnya yang kucari bukanlah bumi, PLANTs, atau ORB Union. Tapi yang kucari adalah sebuah _sanctuary_ sebuah tempat yang memang kita perlukan tempat dimana aku bisa hidup dan tinggal."

"Sebuah _rakuen_ dunia?"

"Mungkin, kau ingat dengan cerita manusia terusir dari taman surga karena memakan buah terlarang akibat tipu muslihat ular?"

"Ya,"

"_Thou may freely eat off every tree in the garden, but never touch the tree that grants the knowledge of good and evil. For the day that thou eatest thereof, thou shall surely die. But the serpent, who was the most cunning of all the creatures brought forth at that time, had this to say, "Ye shall not die, for God doth know that the day ye eat thereof, thine eye shall be opened. Ye will know of good and evil, and ye shall be as God is." And that God knows that fact. And so it is said that the first humans ate of the fruit._" [1]

Cagalli terdiam melihat Athrun yang ternyata memiliki sisi yang cukup melankolis dan bisa sedikit berfilsafat. "Dari cerita itu aku berpikir, pada akhirnya semua orang belajar. Seperti yang dilakukan orang pertama, tentang kebaikan dan kejahatan. Apa yang ditakutkan adalah, bahwa mereka meraih buah dari pohon kehidupan, dan hidup selamanya. Akibatnya, orang-orang dihukum, dan diasingkan dari surga dan kebahagiaan abadi. Mungkinkah ini alasan mengapa manusia selamanya mengulurkan tangan? Mencari kebun yang hilang di masa lalu, dilarang kembali ke sana? Tetapi waktu hanya mengalir satu arah, itu sebabnya aku percaya bahwa apa yang sebenarnya kita cari masih ada di depan. Di suatu tempat di masa depan kita, meskipun mungkin tidak ada pohon kehidupan, aku ingin berpikir bahwa suatu hari kita akan membuat taman dengan tangan kita sendiri. Satu tempat di mana kita bisa hidup damai dan bahagia," ucap Athrun. [1]

"Lalu?"

"Kira pernah berkata kalau hal ini disebabkan karena manusia memiliki mimpi, keinginan, dan harapan dan mungkin secara sederhana dapat dikatakan kalau kita ini rakus. [2] Terkesan egois bukan? Tapi aku tahu, kalau manusia tidak bisa berdiri sendiri. Karena hal itu manusia membutuhkan manusia lain untuk berjuang. Perjuangan manusia tidak bisa dilakukan seorang diri karena mereka sudah ditakdirkan menjadi manusia sosial dan hidup berpasang-pasangan,"

"Athrun?"

"Yang kulihat adalah kau Cagalli kau adalah hal yang bisa membuatku ah, bukan. Kita, aku dan kau dan yang lainnya bisa mencapai hal itu. Namun yang kubutuhkan adalah kau, kau yang memang sudah ditakdirkan Tuhan untukku. Manusia terus menerus berjuang siklus itu akan terus terulang," ucap Athrun. "Apabila kau meminta aku untuk menyebutkan nama tempat itu, mungkin ORB Union adalah tempat yang terlintas dipikiranku."

Cagalli sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, "Aku sedikit kurang paham dengan sisi filosofismu itu tapi, aku paham maksudmu Athrun.

"Sederhananya, yang kucari selama perang ini, yang kucari untuk mencapai perdamaian ini, yang kuperjuangkan adalah tempat untuk hidup bukan tempat untuk mati. Dan itu adalah kau Cagalli. Aku tahu pilihanmu dan pilihanku berbeda namun yang kuyakini, aku akan melindungi masa depan itu hingga akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi, bersama lagi. Seperti sekarang."

Cagalli mencubit pelan pipi Athrun dan Athrun hanya tertawa, dia lalu mencium puncak kepala Cagalli. Dia yakin bahwa pendamping yang memang ditakdirkan untuknya adalah Cagalli. Mungkin terlihat seperti 'hukuman' dari Tuhan dimana diawal dia sangat mengusung keunggulan Coordinator dan berpikir kalau hidupnya akan lurus seperti itu. Namun ternyata tidak. Dia ingin keunggulannya sebagai Coordinator itu digunakan untuk hal yang lain, untuk melindungi dan mendukung orang yang dia sayangi. Dia tidak menganggap remeh Cagalli sebagai Natural tapi sangat masuk akal ketika ada yang kuat maka dia harus bisa melindungi yang lemah. Pria diciptakan sebagai mahluk yang kuat secara fisik karena dia memiliki peran untuk melindungi wanita yang fisiknya lebih lemah darinya dan itu normal. 'Taman' dan 'Pohon Kehidupan'nya ada dengan Cagalli.

"Jadi semua hal yang kita lakukan demi ORB Union itu….,"

Athrun tersenyum, "Semua demi kita Cagalli," dan ia lalu mencium bibir Cagalli dengan mesra.

* * *

The End and please do not hesitate to leave a review.

P.S Sorry if I haven't written about their wedding. I can't and haven't portray an ideal wedding for them. It is a hard, tough, and big things to be solved. Actually, I still want to figure out what kind of position that ideal for Athrun in ORB and for Cagalli as well. I still try to imagine about how the people and world would react about their relationship. Many stories in FFn wrote about their wedding but I still haven't found story that inspire me to write about it. And because some people said that Athrun was one of the characters with a quiet personality even the fans who watched the series still try to figure out if he had solved all of his problem. And again, I wrote a story with Athrun's mind about his worry and maybe pessimistic side.

Oh and the parts with [1] I got from a prologue and epilogue by Athrun himself as a narrator for Gundam Seed Destiny special edition. The [2] parts got from the conversation between Kira and Athrun in phase 44 Gundam Seed Destiny. As for the [3] please read IF: A NEW BEGINNING.

Warm regards,

Fuyu Aki


End file.
